List of married couples
Here is a list of married couples. * 1969–Present — Arthur Septimus Weasley & Molly Weasley (née Prewett) are married — Harry Potter * 1972–Present — Alan Darnell Matthews & Amy Matthews are married — Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World * 1978–Present — Reverend Eric John Camden & Anne Mae “Annie” Camden (née Jackson) are married — 7th Heaven * March 13, 1981–Present — Michael Martin “Mike” Baxter & Dr. Vanessa Baxter, Ph.D. are married — Last Man Standing * 1982–Present — Sergeant Major Jonas Blane, US Army Special Forces & Molly Blane are married — The Unit * 1983–Present — Prince Charming/Sheriff Sir David Nolan, KRT, SSD & Snow White/'Mary Margaret Blanchard' are married — Once Upon a Time * December 17, 1983–Present — Hal Wilkerson & Lois Wilkerson (née Welker) are married — Malcolm in the Middle * 1984–Present — Detective 1st Grade Elliot Stabler, B.A., NYPD Special Victims Unit (Ret.) & Kathy Stabler are married — Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * 1985–Present — Dr. Harold Brighton Abbott, Jr., M.D. & Mayor Rose Abbott (née Roberts) are married — Everwood * 1986–Present — Sean Finnerty & Claudia Finnerty (née Bustamonte) are married — Grounded for Life * January 4, 1990–Present — Professor (Dr.) Henry McCord, Ph.D. & United States Secretary of State (Dr.) Elizabeth “Bess” Adams McCord, Ph.D. are married — Madam Secretary * August 16, 1990–Present — Kansas State Senator John Kennish & Kathryn Kennish (née Dixon) are married — Switched at Birth * 1993–Present — Lieutenant Darryl Morris, SFPD & Sheila Morris are married — Charmed * 1993–Present — Sergeant Edward Tucker “Ed” Lane, TPS Strategic Response Unit & Sophie Lane are married — Flashpoint * 1993–Present — Philip Humphrey “Phil” Dunphy & Claire Melinda Dunphy (née Pritchett) are married — Modern Family * March 1, 1993–Present — James Matthew “Jim” Powell, PBPD & Dr. Stephanie Grace Powell (née Crane), Ph.D. are married — No Ordinary Family * 1995–Present — King Adam “Beast” & Queen Belle are married — Descendants * February 15, 1995–Present — Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa are married — Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * October 6, 1996–Present — Clark Joseph Kent, B.A./'Kal-El'/'Superman' & Lois Joanne Lane-Kent, B.A. are married — Superman * 1997–Present — David Wilson & Detective Elizabeth Wilson, Fairfax PD are married — Finding Carter * August 1, 1997–Present — William Arthur “Bill” Weasley & Fleur Isabel Weasley (née Delacour) are married — Harry Potter * May 12, 1998–Present — Captain Bud J. Roberts, JAGC, USN & Harriet Beaumont Sims-Roberts, LT, USNR are married — JAG * 1999–Present — Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge Peter Burke, M.Acc., B.S., FBI White Collar Crime Unit & Elizabeth “El” Burke (née Mitchell) are married — White Collar * 1999–Present — President of the United States Thomas Adam '''“Tom” '''Kirkman & Alexandra “Alex” Kirkman (née Booker) are married — Designated Survivor * November 5, 1999–Present — Cornelius A. “Cory” Matthews & Topanga Matthews (née Lawrence) are married — Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World * 2000–Present — Director Harry James Potter, DMLE & Ginevera Molly “Ginny” Potter (née Weasley) are married — Harry Potter * 2000–Present — Ronald Bilius “Ron” Weasley & Minister for Magic Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) are married — Harry Potter * May 20, 2000–Present — Captain Cordell Walker, TRD & Assistant District Attorney Alexandra “Alex” Cahill-Walker, TCDA are married — Walker, Texas Ranger * February 22, 2001–Present — Leonardo Christopher “Leo” Wyatt & Piper Halliwell-Wyatt are married — Charmed * May 19, 2001–Present — Ranger James “Jimmy” Trivette, TRD & Erika Trivette (née Carter) are married — Walker, Texas Ranger * September 29, 2001–Present — Joel Rawlings/'Green Lightspeed Ranger' & Dr. Angela Rawlings (née Fairweather), Ph.D. are married — Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue * October 5, 2001–Present — Van Montgomery & Cheyenne Montgomery (née Hart) are married — Reba * February 22, 2002–Present — Dr. Brock Enroll Hart, D.D.S. & Barbara Jean Hart (née Booker) are married — Reba * March 3, 2002–Present — Francis Wilkerson & Piama Wilkerson (née Tananahaakna) are married — Malcolm in the Middle * May 14, 2002–Present — Maxwell “Max” Evans & Elizabeth “Liz” Evans (née Parker) are married — Roswell * April 21, 2003–Present — Officer Kevin Kinkirk, GOPD & Reverend Lucy Joanne Kinkirk (née Camden) are married — 7th Heaven * August 1, 2003–Present — James Emmanuel “Jim” Levenstein & Michelle Annabeth Levenstein (née Flaherty) are married — American Pie * May 11, 2004–Present — Nathan Royal Scott & Haley James Scott are married — One Tree Hill * September 10, 2004–Present — Rya’c & Kar’yn are married — Stargate SG-1 * April 29, 2005–Present — Captain Harmon “Harm” Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN & Lieutenant Colonel Sarah “Mac” MacKenzie-Rabb, JAGC, USMC are married — JAG * February 26, 2006–Present — Officer Henry Mitchell, CDOC & Paige Matthews-Mitchell are married — Charmed * May 21, 2006–Present — Coop Halliwell & Phoebe Halliwell are married — Charmed * 2007–Present — Daniel “Oz” Osbourne & Bayarmaa “Bay” Osbourne are married — Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8 * December 8, 2008–Present — Alan Shore & Dennis “Denny” Crane are married — Boston Legal * 2009–Present — Dominic “Dom” Toretto & Leticia “Letty” Ortiz-Toretto are married — The Fast and the Furious * 2009–Present — Jay Francis Pritchett & Gloria Marie Pritchett (née Ramirez, Delgado) are married — Modern Family * February 23, 2009–Present — Deputy Chief Fritz Howard, LAPD Special Operations Bureau & Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson-Howard, LAPD Major Crimes Division (Ret.) are married — The Closer, Major Crimes * April 27, 2009–Present — Dr. Devon Christian “Captain Awesome” Woodcomb, M.D. & Dr. Eleanor Faye “Ellie” Woodcomb (née Bartowski), M.D. are married — Chuck * May 11, 2009–Present — Lucas Eugene Scott & Peyton Elizabeth Scott (née Sawyer) are married — One Tree Hill * March 12, 2010–Present — Professor (Dr.) Charles Edward “Charlie” Eppes, Ph.D., FBI & Professor (Dr.) Amita Eppes (née Ramanujan), Ph.D. are married — Numb3rs * May 6, 2010–Present — Dr. Jack Stanley Hodgins, IV, Ph.D. & Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro-Hodgins are married — Bones * February 1, 2011–Present — Julian Andrew Baker & Brooke Penelope Baker (née Davis) are married — One Tree Hill * February 25, 2011–Present — Oliver Jonas “Ollie” Queen/'Green Arrow' & Chloe Anne Sullivan-Queen/'Watchtower' are married — Smallville * May 13, 2011–Present — Clark Kent/'Kal-El'/the (Red-Blue) Blur/'Superman' & Lois Joanne Lane-Kent are married — Smallville * May 16, 2011–Present — Charles Irving “Chuck” Bartowski, CEO, B.Sc., the Intersect & Sarah Lisa Bartowski (née Walker), Sp. Agt., CIA (Ret.) are married — Chuck * January 9, 2012–Present — Detective Kevin Ryan, NYPD Homicide & Jennifer Scout Duffy “Jenny” Ryan (née O’Malley) are married — Castle * May 10, 2012–Present — Howard Joel Wolowitz, M.Eng. & Dr. Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Ph.D. are married — The Big Bang Theory * May 15, 2012–Present — Assistant Medical Examiner (Dr.) James “Jimmy” Palmer, M.E., M.D., NCIS & Breena Palmer (née Slater) are married — NCIS * May 16, 2012–Present — Detective William “Will” LaMontagne, Jr., MPDC & Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer “J.J.” Jareau-LaMontagne, FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit are married — Criminal Minds * June 11, 2012–Present — Sheriff Jack Carter, ESD & Dr. Allison Carter (née Blake), M.D., Ph.D. are married — Eureka * December 6, 2012–Present — Constable Samuel W. “Sam” Braddock, TPS Strategic Response Unit & Constable Julianna “Jules” Callaghan-Braddock, TPS Strategic Response Unit are married — Flashpoint * December 25, 2012–Present — Nathan “Nate” Ford & Sophie Devereaux-Ford are married — Leverage * April 10, 2013–Present — Chief Carlton Jebediah Lassiter, M.A., SBPD & Marlowe Lassiter (née Viccellio) are married — Psych * October 21, 2013–Present — Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth, FBI & Dr. Temperance “Bones” Brennan-Booth, Ph.D. are married — Bones * May 21, 2014–Present — Mitchell Vincent Pritchett, J.D. & Coach Cameron Scott “Cam” Tucker are married — Modern Family * June 18, 2014–Present — Joseph Paul “Joe” Longo, M.B.A. & Councilwoman Melanie Alison “Mel” Longo (née Burke), Toledo City Council are married — Melissa & Joey * November 10, 2014–Present — Richard Edgar “Rick” Castle, PI, B.A., NYPD Homicide & Captain Katherine Houghton “Kate” Beckett-Castle, NYPD Homicide are married — Castle * March 25, 2015–Present — John Thomas “Dig” Diggle, MSG, US Army/'Green Arrow' & Director Lyla Diggle (née Michaels), ARGUS are married — Arrow * April 17, 2015–Present — Ryan Vogelson & Kristin Elizabeth Baxter-Vogelson, G.E.D. are married — Last Man Standing * May 8, 2015–Present — Adam Noshimuri & Officer Kono Noshimuri (née Kalakaua), HPD are married — Hawaii Five-0 * May 10, 2015–Present — Jack Porter & Emily Rebecca Thorne/'Amanda Porter (née Clarke)' are married — Revenge * May 18, 2015–Present — Vanko Oleg Golishevsky & Sophie Kaczynski-Golishevsky are married — 2 Broke Girls * September 21, 2015–Present — Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, Ph.D. & Penny Hofstadter are married — The Big Bang Theory * March 14, 2016–Present — Lieutenant Louie Provenza, LAPD Major Crimes Division & Patrice Provenza (née Parry) are married — Major Crimes * March 16, 2016–Present — Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit (Ret.) & Dr. Savannah Morgan (née Hayes), M.D. are married — Criminal Minds * April 5, 2016–Present — Firefighter Randy “Mouch” McHolland, CFD & Sergeant Trudy Platt, CPD are married — Chicago Fire, Chicago PD * June 12, 2016–Present — Lieutenant Daniel Joshua “Danny” Green, USN & Lieutenant Commander Kara Green (née Foster), USN are married — The Last Ship * August 12, 2016–Present — Shawn Patrick Hunter & Katy Grace Hunter (née Clutterbucket, Hart) are married — Girl Meets World * November 11, 2016–Present — Kyle Anderson & Amanda Elaine “Mandy” Baxter-Anderson are married — Last Man Standing * March 10, 2017–Present — Damon Salvatore & Dr. Elena Marie Gilbert-Salvatore, M.D. are married — The Vampire Diaries * March 21, 2017–Present — Dr. Arastoo Vaziri, Ph.D. & Dr. Camille “Cam” Saroyan, M.E., M.D. are married — Bones * May 1, 2017–Present — Dr. Tobias Meriweather '''“Toby” Curtis', M.D. & '''Happy Quinn' are married — Scorpion * May 7, 2017–Present — Captain Killian '''“Hook” Jones''' & Sheriff Emma Swan, SSD are married — Once Upon a Time * May 9, 2017–Present — Senior Special Agent Timothy Farragut '''“Tim” McGee', NCIS Major Case Response Team & Intelligence Analyst '''Delilah McGee (née Fielding)', DOD are married — NCIS * November 28, 2017–Present — Lieutenant Andrew '''“Andy” Flynn', LAPD Major Crimes Division & Commander '''Sharon O'’'Dwyer Raydor', LAPD Major Crimes Division are married — Major Crimes * November 28, 2017–Present — Mayor Oliver Jonas Queen/'Green Arrow' & Felicity Meghan Smoak are married — Arrow * November 28, 2017–Present — CSI Bartholomew Henry “Barry” Allen, CCPD/the Flash & Iris West-Allen are married — The Flash * December 7, 2017–Present — Shawn Spencer & Inspector Juliet Lynn O’Hara', SFPD Homicide are married — ''Psych * October 7, 2014–Present — CSI (Dr.) '''Bartholomew Henry “Barry” Allen, Ph.D., CCPD & Detective Iris West-Allen, CCPD are married — The Flash – “Welcome to Earth-2”, “Escape from Earth-2” * 1954–Present — Professor Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris & Professor Minerva McGonagall-Harris are married — “Personality Conflicts” * 1979–Present — Lord Zedd/'Lawrence “Larry” Zedden', EMT & Leslie Zedden (née Corren) are married — “Personality Conflicts” * 1986–Present — Detective 1st Grade Elliot Stabler, B.A., NYPD Special Victims Unit & Kathy Stabler are married — “My Daughter…the What?” * 1995–Present — Headmaster Harry Planter & Lily Planter (née Evans) are married — “Love Through Time” * July 7, 1998–Present — Eugene “Skull” Skullovitch/'White Morphin Warrior' & Kimberly Ann “Kim” Hart-Skullovitch/'Pink Morphin Warrior' are married — “Personality Conflicts” * 2000–Present — Ronald Bilius “Ron” Weasley & Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) are married — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” * 2000–Present — Ronald Bilius “Ron” Weasley & Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) are married — “Payment Plan” * 2000–Present — Master Auror Harry James Potter, DMLE Auror Corps & Ginevera Molly “Ginny” Potter (née Weasley) are married — “The Sexual Adventures of Harry and Ginny” * 2001–Present — Prime Minister Harry James Potter, MP & Hermione Jane Potter (née Granger) are married — “Harry’s Had Enough”, “Damned Wizards” * March 5, 2002–Present — Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris & Anya Christina Emmanuella Harris (née Jenkins) are married — “My Daughter…the What?” * April 23, 2002–Present — Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris & Cordelia Persephone “Cordy” Chase-Harris are married — “And ANOTHER Thing I Hate About You!” * 2003–Present — Sensei Jason Lee Scott/'Red Ranger'/'Gold Ranger' & Trini Scott (née Kwan)/'Yellow Ranger' are married — “Of Love and Bunnies” * December 24, 2003–Present — Captain Harmon “Harm” Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN & Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth “Skates” Rabb (née Hawkes), USN are married — “Moving On”, “London Calling”, “Soft Targets, Big Booms” * 2004–Present — Captain Harmon “Harm” Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN & Commander Megan “Meg” Austin-Rabb, JAGC, USN are married — “The Green-Eyed Monster” * 2004–Present — Assistant United States Attorney Cole Turner, USAO/'Belthazor' & Willow Danielle Turner (née Rosenberg) are married — “A Willow in Thorns” * August 15, 2004–Present — Captain Harmon “Harm” Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN & Catherine Mary Rabb (née Gale), J.D., CIA are married — “Giving it a Try”, “London”, “Duty of Care” * 2005–Present — Dr. Gregory “Greg” House, M.D. & Dawn Marie House (née Summers) are married — “House’s Key” * July 15, 2005–Present — Major General Jonathan James “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Lieutenant Colonel Samantha “Sam” Carter-O’Neill, Ph.D., USAF are married — “The Men from the Gate”, “Aliens in the City” * July 15, 2005–Present — Lieutenant General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Brigadier General Samantha “Sam” Carter-O’Neill, Ph.D., USAF are married — “Reclaiming Her Life” * March 17, 2007–Present — Dr. Thomas James “Tommy” Oliver, Ph.D./'White Ranger' & Kimberly Ann “Kim” Hart-Oliver/'Pink Ranger' are married — “Legacy of Power: At World’s End” * 2008–Present — Detective Liam “Angel” Angelus, TPS, the Vampire With a Soul & Buffy Anne Summers-Angelus, the Vampire Slayer are married — “A Willow in Thorns”, “Knight of Angels” * 2008–Present — Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris & Buffy Anne Harris (née Summers), B.A., the Vampire Slayer are married — “Prophecies? We Don’t Need No Stinking Prophecies!” * December 1, 2012–Present — Oliver Jonas Queen/'Al Sah-him'/the Hood & Nyssa Queen (née al Ghul) are married — “Heir Apparent” * 2013–Present — Director Sir Charles Irving “Chuck” Bartowski, KCVO, B.Sc., CIA, the Intersect & Dr. Michelle Bartowski (née Robertson), M.D. are married — “Chuck Versus the Appointment” * October 4, 2014–Present — Brigadier General Jonathan Angus “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Willow Rebekah O’Neill (née Rosenberg) are married — “The Secret Return of Alex Mack” * June 22, 2015–Present — Officer Steven Grant “Steve” Rogers, SCPD/'Captain America' & Felicity Meghan Rogers (née Smoak), M.Sc. are married — “Because You’re Worth It” * August 29, 2016–Present — CSI Bartholomew Henry “Barry” Allen, CCPD/the Flash & Kara Allen (née Zorel)/'Superwoman' are married — “Call Me Kara” * October 16, 2016–Present — Detective Alexandra “Alex” Zorel, Ph.D., CCPD & Nyssa Zorel (née al Ghul) are married — “Call Me Kara” * December 25, 2016–Present — Oliver Jonas Queen/'Green Arrow' & Natalia Alianovna “Natasha” Romanoff-Queen/'Black Widow' are married — “Because You’re Worth It” * 2018–Present — Dr. Raymond “Ray” Palmer, Ph.D./'Atom' & Felicity Meghan Palmer (née Smoak), M.Sc. are married — “Paths” * 2023–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Daphne Potter (née Greengrass) are married — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” Category:Married characters